The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning systems (HVAC) and, more particularly, to electromagnetic access panel latches of the HVAC systems.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in indoor environments and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid.
HVAC units, such as heat exchangers, air handlers, heat pumps, and air conditioning units used to provide conditioned air to conditioned environments, may be disposed within enclosures. In certain applications, the enclosures of the HVAC units are manually locked to restrict access to the HVAC units. Depending on the type of manual lock, the lock may wear with age, protrude from an exterior of the enclosure, and/or be unscrewed from the enclosure. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the security and durability of locks of enclosures of the HVAC units.